The Legend of Prince Zelda and Princess Link Part one
by DekuDude117
Summary: The finished version of the first part of what I'm hoping to be an exiting short story series


The Amazing adventures of Princess Link Prince Zelda

By Keagan Carbee

In a land that's not that different from ours, aside from the evil lords, the monsters, the giant talking trees, fairies and well anyway i'm getting off track. There were two children who had not a clue to what they had in store for the future, they hadn't even met yet. Young Zelda, a simple farm boy who had no intentions of becoming a warrior let alone a prince. He was a hard worker and had extremely high pain tolerance and would never stop working until the job was done. He had always had one weakness though

. A girl who lived across the street, little Link would always distract zelda from… well anything. Little Link had no intentions of being a princess or any royal figure for that matter. She never agreed with people easily but was alway pure of heart, might i say she was the most beautiful girl in the village as well. Brave caring and very stubborn Zelda didn't mind the stubbornness though. These two soon to be acquainted had no idea what they were going to end up doing together.

Link knew she was being admired by Zelda. Every night when Zelda would tend to the farm animals, Link would open the window and sing her song for him. Some nights when his parents were out to the market, he would sing with her making the fairies come out of hiding and dance to the blissful melody. But sadly our young Zelda was not the only one who admired Link…

A young boy whose name is Gregory but he insists that people call him "Ganondorf the lord of darkness" admired Link, but only because she would be next in line to rule over the castle. Ganon knew as long as Zelda lived that his chances of ruling the castle were exactly zero. Ganon would constantly try to lie about Zelda and humiliate him, but always failed.

So there we have it, the foundation of our great adventure. A boy who was under the enchantment of a young princess who coincidentally was under the same spell, and an evil lord who will stop at nothing to see himself to the throne. For years Ganon tried to outsmart our hero, but as time passed and they grew older, the three childrens fates started to emerge.

As Gannon became more evil, Zelda grew stronger, whereas Links family began to suffer from poor crops. Her father left to search for a better job, but never returned. Her mother later died from sickness leaving Link a prime target for slave auctions. This made it so that the two lovers could not see each other. Zelda then left to begin training for the royal guard, he hoped to do good and serve a purpose. All the same, Link went from auction to auction, town to town, it was only after two and a half years before she was won, by the king and queen of Hyrule.

She then spent the next three years dining, dancing, and learning royal lifestyle. Meanwhile Zelda had been moving up in rank, servant to squire to knight and eventually he became a part of the royal guard. The two hadn't seen each other for almost six years. The king had been speaking about marriage with Link, but she wished only to be married to her long lost lover Zelda. The king desperately tried to find a suitable man but for weeks she would only decline. Zelda was on his way to stand guard in the throne room for the first time. The second he opened the door, Princess Link, forgetting all of her royal manners and teachings, leapt into his arms. Zelda, dropping sword, shield and removing his helm, happily embraced his childhood love.

Together they managed to plan a wedding, everything was falling into place. Word spread all through the land, and even "Ganondorf the lord of darkness" learned of the wedding. And decided to take advantage of this moment and test a new weapon. A sword of black steel, fused darkness. Zelda the person he despised the most, with no armor weapon or shield in front of the entire land of Hyrule. As Hylian law states, any soul who is to defeat the king, becomes the king,, this was an opportunity he was not going to miss. So on the day of the wedding, Gannon infiltrated and when the vows were being said, he kicked Zelda down from behind. Zelda had anticipated that Gannon would be here and came prepared, he drew his sword and stood ready. They fought their way through the crowd and into the woods and towards the Hyllian waterfall. What usually would be a calm, quiet forest was now echoing the sound of steel meeting steel. Gannon had pinned Zelda to the cliffs edge, and at that moment the final blow was dealt. A sword of black steel pierced the holy armor of a Hylian knight, and king. The body fell into the roaring falls of Hylia. Lifeless he became victim to the mist, vanishing into the waters.

 _No… it can't be.. NO! It can't end like this…. Link….. My people… I failed you.. Just know.. That i did everything i could, to protect the ones i love…The lost king thought as he fell to the water_

On that day, everything changed, Other then the princesses disappearance in search of Zelda, Gannon, the new king ruled with an iron fist. He blocked the flow of the Hylian darkness spread like wildfire, He would kill anyone who doubted his word. To even speak the lost kings name would be dancing with death. For what seemed like years, the castle was a prison to al inside. Countless castle outsiders searched for the bodies of Zelda and Link, and as time went by their names became legend. Gannon kept searching for Link, he placed bounty after bounty asking for the princess to be captured and brought to him **alive**.

Days upon weeks upon months and into years nothing of the lovers was spoken. But then, word of a boy who resembled the king started to go around. Word eventually reached the dark lord, his advisors had no interest in the rumor, but Gannon was infuriated at the lookalike, he set a bounty of 10,000 rupees on the boys head.

 _ **1 year ago**_

It was a lovely evening outside the castle walls, the waterfall flowing out into the fountain of fairies. There were a lot of mythical sights in Hyrule, this one in particular was said to heal any and all injuries and even bring the dead to life. Their was few outsiders at this time for it was getting late. As the last person, an elderly man was getting ready to leave something came from the falls and straight into the fountain. The man was surprised and stared for a moment and assuming he was seeing things proceeded home. As the man turned the corner something arose from the holy water. A boy, dressed quite nicely, with sword in hand, holding a wedding ring in the other. _Where am I?_ he thought. _Where did this sword come from? Whos ring is this?_ The boy had lost his memory. Confused, the boy stepped out of the fountain and looked into the sword and ring for answers, but found nothing. Unbeknownst to him he was being watched. The boy started towards the castle and was stopped by someone, a girl, now stood before him. She looked at him, then the sword, then the ring, then back at him.

"Zelda…?" she whispered.

A voice from around the corner was drawing closer "He fell over here!"

"We need to go!" she said grabbing the boy and throwing some sort of rock at their feet. Then there was smoke…

A voice in the boys dream spoke: _Zelda…. Zelda…. You must remember….. Beware of the black steel… Zelda….. Remember….. The ones you love are not your enemies…._

The boy awoke…. He was in a cabin of sorts… no sign of the girl.. Still he tread with caution. Outside he heard someone, he reached for his sword and slowly went to investigate. As he got closer he could make out that it was a girl, _the girl who took me_? He thought as he inched closer. He could now see that the girl was target practicing with bow and arrow, he had now gotten close enough to kill her, but as he rose his sword….

"You mind putting that thing down? It's kinda hard to focus with a sword to my head…" she said releasing another arrow that hit just shy of the poorly painted target on a nearby tree. "Ughh see that! Now put that down before you get someone hurt."

The boy slowly lowered his weapon, but not sheathing it.

"Hope you slept well because i have some questions for you to answer."she said placing the boy on a nearby tree stump.

"First off… do you know your name?"

The boy looked to his feet.

"Okay … do you know where you got that stuff?"

The boy remained silent.

"Damn… alright do you recognise me?"

The girl removed her face mask to reveal blonde hair with bold blue eyes, he then looked up and just looked back down. They both fell silent…. Then the boy started to humm something, a melody.

"That song.. Where did you hear that?" the girl asked

The boy looked up with a smile, tears rolling down his face.

"From a farmgirl across the street…" he said.

"Zelda?" the girl asked with tears forming.

"Link..?" he said lifting his head.

They embraced knowing that their love was now revived then Zelda pulled away.

"How long has he been king?" he asked with mourningfull face.

" A year, the kingdoms been literally dying without you." she said as she went to gather her arrows from the tree.

"What about the royal guard?" he said as he sheathed his sword now knowing who his kidnapper was.

"I do not know, a few may have gone rouge and fled as i did. When I saw Gannondorf coming back instead of you… I got scared, and I ran from my duty as princess of the kingd-" she was interrupted by Zelda taking her hand,

"Not princess, queen." he said as he slipped the ring on her finger."we are the king and queen of this kingdom, and that means we will do anything and everything to protect our people, the ones we love, and take our kingdom back." END PART ONE


End file.
